


Perfection's Purest Form

by Sirenfox



Series: A Devouring Silver Heat [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Partners, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenfox/pseuds/Sirenfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and his partner get sent out on another case.  Harry would love to get a little work done…but his partner is just too distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection's Purest Form

Another day, another case, another tedious stake-out. Another test of Harry’s self control in the face of his obsession. Another excruciating, frustrating day partnered to Draco Malfoy, the bane of Harry’s existence-the source of all of Harry’s problems and the focus of all of Harry’s attention.  
Harry kept asking for a new partner. No, begging was closer to the truth, if he was honest with himself. But no, apparently Harry worked best when Malfoy was there to keep him out of trouble.  
Yeah, he could see the reasoning behind that…it was really too bad the only reason Harry was able to keep out of trouble when Malfoy was around was because he was to busy staring.  
At Malfoy.   
It really was unfair; how could one man be so utterly perfect? The hair. The eyes. The broad shoulders and long lean body. The muscles…oh yes those muscles! And that voice.  
Harry had to close his eyes against the surge of sudden lust just thinking about Malfoy brought on. a shudder ripped through him as he thought about that voice. Oh what he wouldn’t give to have that low sexy drawl purring in his ear every dirty thing he’d ever imagined dripping like diamonds from that silver tongued serpent.   
Harry squirmed uncomfortably where he sat, breathing labored and pupils blown wide at his own thoughts. The moment he’d opened his eyes they had zeroed in on that sexy blond leaning casually against the tree mere feet from where Harry sat.  
The hot groping of the sun had caused Malfoy to unbutton the top half of his shirt and discard his robes altogether. He had rolled up his sleeves and Harry could see a thin sheet of sweat on the smooth silk of Malfoy’s skin.   
Harry’s brain had a minor melt down.   
Harry’s tongue darted out to wet unusually parched lips as emerald eyes dragged over Malfoy’s oh so mind numbingly gorgeous body, his mind too far gone to even try to be subtle about it.  
Silver eyes darted to look at him, his head not even moving at inch. Thin lips twisted into a sinful little smirk that screamed amusement and Harry swallowed heavily, his eyes widening behind his glasses, heat creeping up his cheeks.  
Caught!   
“You are staring, Potter.” Malfoy drawled, his voice teasing across Harry’s nerves like a thin sharp blade and he had to suppress another shiver, “Again.” The Slytherin added, eyes locking briefly with bottle green orbs; he then returned to scanning faces as if nothing had happened.  
Harry couldn’t find anything to say to that. Sorry? Maybe…but no, he wasn’t sorry; he could never be sorry for staring at Him. People like Malfoy were made to be admired. He was a walking work of art. A god among men.  
A whimper issued from the poor brunette’s throat, catching his partner’s attention. Blond hair gleamed in the sun as Malfoy turned his head to appraise him once more, his expression thoughtful.  
The sinfully sexy smirk returned to curl on Malfoy’s lips and silver eyes slowly raked down Harry’s- ratty by comparison- form. That gaze slowly crawled back up his body, leaving Harry feeling thoroughly violated and unaccountably naked. Malfoy’s gaze paused to rest on Harry’s full lips, slightly parted as he panted heavily under the attention. Again Harry’s tongue darted out to wet his lips and he was elated to note that Malfoy’s eyes narrowed in desire before continuing on to lock with his own.   
Oh, dear sweet Merlin! And Harry had thought the blonde couldn’t get any hotter. He’d been wrong, oh so wrong. Those silver eyes turned liquid lust was by far the most amazing thing Harry had ever bore witness to.  
Then Malfoy moved.   
Those tight coiled muscles rolled and flexed magnificently as he prowled towards Harry like a large wild cat. Harry felt weak and another whimper escaped him. That only seemed to make things worse. Malfoy’s eyes flashed white hot at the sound, and an arm slipped behind him, one large broad hand spread out against the small of Harry’s back searing heat bled through the material of Harry‘s shirt like a brand.  
Malfoy’s hand put a gentle pressure against Harry’s back and he felt himself arch into the hard body before him, one of his hands moving to brace against the firm planes of Malfoy’s chest, his fingers flexing against the skin revealed by Malfoy’s half open shirt. Harry’s other hand lay limp at his side as his head dropped back and he stared up at Malfoy through dazed green eyes, his lips parted as he panted softly in the heat.  
Malfoy’s other hand curled against Harry’s hip before trailing up his side, sending shivers of sensation though Harry’s small frame, before sinking into Harry’s thick black curls. A gentle tug pulled a helpless moan from Harry and his eyes fell closed.  
He felt Malfoy shift against him, and his finger’s flexed once more on Malfoy’s chest. Then Harry could feel Malfoy’s breath on his ear, sending tingled racing down Harry’s spine. Malfoy’s voice was low, dark and sweet as melted fudge in Harry’s ear, “I have an announcement to make, Harry.” He murmured, his tongue flicking out to lave at the soft flesh before nipping lightly, causing Harry’s knees to buckle and forcing the taller man to pull his partner more fully against him, “I find you dead sexy.”   
Harry practically melted into Malfoy’s arms. And Malfoy? Malfoy was more then happy to take advantage of that.

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it probably is. I also have this posted on ffn. I thought I'd try this out and see how I like it.


End file.
